The Phases
by Adiella-Scarlet
Summary: There is a prophecy 'the nine guardians will reunite. The guardians of fire, water, forest, animal, wind, balanced ,earth, moon and stars will meet'. They will laugh, they will joke with each other. But Destiny does not allow them together. She who face thousand year of despair will bring destruction upon them. The only way to avoid this apocalypse is in their hands.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys.. I'm diella. So after a very hard brainstorming I'm here to write a new story. Recently I am a very hardcore fan of Fairy tail. But of course LOVE LIVE is stiil in my heart. So I think I wanna do some nozoeli with magic. Rest assured this story is not a crossover. However for some fairy tail fan, I just put their magic in this fanfic. This story is a bit OCC. I'm still have a problem to undersatand the character. I'm sorry if this story is not to your liking. This is my first time writing a story. And I'm doing it alone. Please guide me if I have some mistakes.**

 **LOVELIVE is not mine. They belong to their respectetive owner**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Nozomi always believed in magic. Ever since she was a liitle girl, she knew she was special, that she was different from normal kids. Her mother who was a very powerful mage told her she was a **Moonchild**. Bless with the beauty and grace of the moon. One can't look away from Nozomi because she is very a beautiful child, with silky purple hair, angelic face, big and round eyes with the most beautiful emerald orbs. One can't deny the beauty of Nozomi. Nozomi who was only a child then, believed her mother. She could predict things that happened in the future and see things other things couldn't and sometimes she would have conversations with the moon a night. She also can talk with the dead. Some people will call it ghost, but for her, they are her only friends. They said that moon always watch her and protect her from evil like evil spirits. That's why no evil ghost dare to approach her. She is a very lonely child. No one dare to approach her because of her weirdness.

It was when she was six that she discovered magic wasn't always nice; it wasn't just talking to the moon, or talking to creature that already dead. When Nozomi first went to school, she soon learned not to talk about her friends who already dead, or a little things that she can predict. The other kids would call her weird, and when one boy pulled her long silky purple haired and pushed her around, Nozomi felt the silver rays that was the magic burning in her blood burst open and explode out of her body with her scream.

Luckily, her mother paid for the boy's medical bills, and then Nozomi was kept within the manor and taught by private tutors. Her mother helped her understand the power flowing in her veins. One day as usual Nozomi talk to the moon, suddenly she saw a falling stars. 'You look beautiful but why are you look so sad dear stars?' she said. The moon told her that some child is in sadness now. So Nozomi like a good child she was waving at the stars and muttered a comfort word in hope to reach the sad girl. Then, before Nozomi even turned ten, her mother fell ill and died. It was the fateful day that Nozomi stopped listening to her friends, the moon and started to ignore the ghosts. Soon they disappeared, and the moon still trying to speak to her. Soon Nozomi forgot that she was a **Moonchild**.

* * *

Russia

A blonde child of six was lying on the ground, the blood that run down her back onto the dirt floor of the cellar was now died and caked. In the bleak darkness of the subterranean room the sounds coming from upstairs and seemed both close and faraway. The monster that lived upstairs had long ago taught her crying would not bring help. Only power can help her. The heavy steps of Father coming from above creaking the floorboards, the crashing noise of a bottle being dropped and the cursing that followed let her know a new day in the life of horror that had started on year ago when her father left with her younger sister.

Shifting against the packed dirt she once more fell into her fever dream, the retreating figure of a another younger blonde child silently pleading, 'Eli Onee-chan please don't leave me.' All the tears the sisters had cried the day they were separated had made no difference to the outcome. Mother tool Alisa away and left Eli behind, that had been agreement between their parents. Mother had wanted Eli, she was like her a powerful mage, but her Father wouldn't let her have their oldest daughter in his anger. So Mother and Alisa went to Japan leaving her behind. It had been one year and everyday Father was getting closer to killing her

Eli still remember one year ago they was a very happy family. Always laughing and full around with her family. But one day Alisa fell from the balcony. In state of panic she unconsciously draw a light of ice to protect her sister. She still remember till now, the eyes of her father. The **fear** , **fear** to her own daughter. the fear then turned to hatred. he hated her so much that he divorced with her mother. Not only that, he also was using various tools to punish his daughter for being like _her_. How much more of this treatment her small body could endure she wasn't sure. She was't even sure in her child's mind why she was enduring it, wouldn't it be better if Father just ended this? No one would care if she disappeared.

All alone in the cellar she saw the moon from the window. She suddenly saw a very beautiful purple hair child with an emerald eyes waving at her, then she felt a wave of comfort shielding her from the darkness like a blanket. She rubbed her eyes and blink. 'Huh. what was that?' she muttered. She just brush it off thinking that it was just an imagination. But deep in her heart, she can't help but wish to see her. A beautiful angel. 'If she even exist...'she thought. Then... **BANG!** the doors open revealing her mother with blue aura surround her. Yes mother was a mage, a powerful one. she is powerful enough that everyone call her **hakai no kori**. Together with her friend that she believed was called toujou Noemi or **tsuki no jo** the were called a **Shinigami.** She doesn't know about her mother past, the only one that she know is that, her mother leave the live as a mage and marry her father. Even her Father doesn't know that his wife was once was a mage.

'ELI!' my mother shout my name. She embraces me and kiss my forehead. She bring me to her arms and exit the awful room. Then.. ' **Where are you going with my plaything my dear?** ' spoke a very deep voice of her Father. Mother stops and glares at him. 'How dare you hurt my daughter! she is your own flesh blood! How can you hurt her!' my mother shout angrily. Father just silently smirking and took a deep breath, then **BANG**! ...

 **ACK!**...MOTHER! i shouted. Father no that man shoot my mother. He sneakily shoot her. **'Hehehahahahaha! now you die monster! haha this bullet is not a usual bullet. This is an anti-magic bullet, now your turn little monster. '** he laughed clearly insanity shown in his onyx eyes. Then he pointed his pistol at me. I holding my mother's fallen form and cried. I am a monster. I am a monster. I let my mother die. How can i live without her... Suddenly a warm hands caressing my face. I open my blue eyes and stare at my mother's own blue eyes, she spoke weakly **'listen my child, listen carefully, *cough *cough, you was a Starchild, blessed with beauty and power. An ice is given as your element. *cough *cough remember to always cherish your precious person. listen... you will lead a very difficult journey,... i'm sorry i can't be there for you but you will have someone who will go with you through thick and thin.** ..' her voice become more weak ' **after all the stars is always with the moon...elichika.. i...lo..ve..you...'** MOM!

 **'HAHAHAHAHAHA, that's very touching. But now you turn hahah. you will join her shortly MONSTER!'** he pulled the trigger. I screamed. Why god so cruel to me? i am a mere child. Why you take everythinh away from me! I can't stand this. If no one gonna help me, If i really a monster then.. then **i become a real monster.** I glared at my father full of hatred. Before the bullet came, i released all of my magic, suddenly she felt the shining golden inchor open and explode out of her body with her screams. When i opened my eyes i saw a destroyed house. That man was kill till nothing left. I shred him to pieces. Am i a monster? i remembered something.. i search for my mother. Thank god her body safe.. then i realise what have i done. **I kill him..I ...I..k.. ..him.** All of this suffering, this agony, this guiltiness make me mad. **AAAAARRRGGHHH!** I shouted full of agony. The golden aura around me wave violently and destroy everything around me. I raise my head the bangs that covering my eyes lift to show my eyes. The once blue eyes full of love now colder and empty. **'If a monster you want me to be, than a monster shall i become..'** she muttered and look at moon and the stars. Then she fainted

* * *

Japan

Toujou household, a young girl of six who just lost her mother flinch. 'huh, I feel like someone is very sad... her sadness is very great that i also want to cry' she muttered. She pray that whoever that person is will be granted happiness. The purple haired girl opened her eyes showing a pair of emerald eyes looking at the moon and the stars. She stared at them till she fell asleep while holding tarot cards that was given by her mother before her death.

* * *

 **Yes! i already finished for chapter one. I hope this is to your liking. please forgive if i make any mistake.**

 **for your information**

 **no kori is the ice of destruction no joo is queen of the moon**

 **if you have something to tell me, feel free to pm me okay. i will try my best to write more**

 **adiella now out. haha see you again**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hye guys... i'm sorry for making you guys waiting.**

 **For people that follow my story, sorry i kinda change the title. I make sure to hit my head real hard to make a suitable title. And now i present to you The phases. I make it in 4 hours. So i'm very sorry for bad grammar or plot or whatever**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 _5 years later~_

Otonokizaka school is a very old and the most influence school for mage. For mage? Yes. Mage are people who have spiritual power in their body that can be use to manipulate element, shape, things and other amazing things that we can think of. The government have protected this mage for 100 years. And for the first time they was introduced as a protecter from the Onyx…. And that was 10 years ago. What is Onyx? Well … Onyx is an evil spirit that roam the world. The Mage and Scientist believe that the door to the hell is cracked and now the evil spirit can roam freely. The mage are important to them cause human weapon even the most powerful one cannot beat an onyx. They can only be defeated by a spiritual power that can be produce from a mage. That's why mage are so important to the government. Nowadays mage are to be educated in highly influence school in the society. They will be send there with a scholarship. When the mage is powerful then the more influence he/she can be. The other name for this spiritual power is **MAGIC**.

This story will be focus on Otonokizaka School that created many previous powerful mage and will be continued to do so.

 _Otonokizaka School_ ~

Nozomi is the first year of otonokizaka school. As expected she become famous in 4 hours since school open... exactly 4 hours ago. Well no wonder with her graceful bearing, calm and collected face as she look like pretty wise, mysterious and mature girl with an almost all-knowing vibe to her. She also has long purple hair that she ties into two pigtails that are held with two light pink scrunchies. She has a pair of beautiful emerald eyes. But Nozomi know that the more popular she became the more lonely she felt. Sometime she felt like she was the moon where she sit lonely in the sky gazing at the earth where people enjoy and admire her but cannot approach her. You know that kind of feeling.

She love the moon, the stars, the sun and other constellation, but what she love the most is the moon and stars. It's like they are connected to her somehow.

She feel like forgetting something important... Very important...

Nozomi was currently sitting in her desk looking out the window daydreaming and ignoring the chatter all around her. She could hear what they were saying thanks to her special ability. It was classified as " Whisper." It one of her special abilities where she can hear anything for 5km around her.

The students were whispering amongst themselves.

"She's so beautiful."

"look at her hair! It's shining like…. You know…uhm…. Milky way?.."

"Guys look at her body…. The model cannot compare to her.. OMG!"

"Look at that look in her eye, she looks gentle like a goddess."

"you know I heard that she can predict the future"

"yes yes I heard it too"

"she must be powerful right"

"with that face, I guarantee she will become the most influence person in the future"

"you know what….." the unknown boy spoke

"what.." the other mumbled

"I rather be her servant hehe" the unknown boy giggle

Nozomi sighed, 'they were talking about her… '.

They are not lying. She really can predict the future. But not the way they think of. I used a tarot card to predict near the future. Not far. About 30 minutes in the future. Not a great ability like they think of.

As Nozomi daydreaming about her fate…

The door slid open and the teacher walked in. She had green hair and pair of black eyes. She's wearing a casual shirt with two top button undone. Typical wild highschool teacher. The woman name is Ms. Adyle. She is the homeroom teacher.

"All right everyone get your buts in your seats!" told the students, "Listen up! We have a new transfer students that will be joining our class from now on so give her a warm welcome!"

"Okay!" everyone but Nozomi said.

Nozomi interested to see who the new transfer students will be looked at the door. The door was swung open and a girl with long blonde hair that was tied in high ponytails walked .The guys fawned over her immediately and Nozomi just felt some kind of deja vu when looking at the beautiful blonde

"My names is Ayase Eli, I don't like to associate with you all. Please buried your intent." Eli said coldly

Wooossshhh….. COLD!

"What a cold thing to say"

"do you uhm…kinda felt cold….now.."a boy in the back murmur

"Ayase-sama so cooooollllll!" a collective inner fangirl and fanboy scream in their hearts.

"Look at her body and the face! OMG!" scream the girl at the front

"she and the purple hair girl is the most gorgeous girl i ever seen in my entire life" the bald boy exclaimed

"uhm... is that saliva" the girl with brown hair pointed at the bald boy

"ewwww grossss"

"I can die peacefully now" the boy seemed to be fainted?

While the student were daydreaming about their new idol and new victim to be gossip of…

Ms. Adyle sense something cold... Magic? The high level at that!?

She look at Eli and then at Nozomi "Their report are classified that only Director with authority can see it.

"How mysterious..." Ms. Adyle smirk at the thought.

"This will be an interesting year"

Eli ignore their chatter and coldly eyed the entire classmate when her clear azure blue eye. And they seem to be stop at a certain purple head. At the same time Nozomi look up and stare at the blonde.

Clear azure blue clash with Emerald eyes.

"I found you".

* * *

 **Hey Guys. Did You enjoy this chapter or are you disappointed with this chapter.**

 **you can leave a Review for me or pm me.**

 **Please be kind to me...**

 **Adiella out~**


End file.
